Forever Us
by Ale Const
Summary: Nessie's new life, they move from Fork too Vancouver , new School, house, and a crush, i suck at summaries. rated k for precaution.
1. Introduction

**This is my fist fanfic!! So read and review please!!**

Introduction:

I remember every thing that has ever happened to me since I was in my mother belly, right I'm not a normal child 'cause my parents are vampires, my mother was a human and my father a cool vamp –or so my mother says-, the got married and bla, bla, bla…My mother had a friend, a best friend who felt some thing more for her-of course he doesn't anymore- Jacob, he's my best friend since I was born, I feel something more than friendship for him now and well I don't really care he and my mom make out …twice, my Dad says I'm too small 'cause I've only lived 7 years but I'm physically 16 or 17. My family and me moved from Forks a couple of week ago, we know live in Vancouver, north Vancouver to be exact we're living near Lynn Canyon Park not such a touristic place…Carlisle will be working in Lions Gate Hospital. We all are going to Aquinas high school. MY Dad wanted to move to England but none else wanted in specially Jake and my mom, Jake because of the pack not too be so far from them –yeah did I mention my best friend/crush is a werewolf…yes we are a bunch of freaks- and my mom because of Charlie.


	2. Birthdays and Deceptions

**Chapter**** 1:**** Birthdays****, ****and**** Deceptions****.**

I was sitting in my bed in my new enormous bedroom seeing the sunset –I've been sleeping my nap-I had a great view. We lived near the forest so basically that was our back yard. My room had a "small" balcony that looks to the forest there was a river near the forest, Esme and Alice had made a little house/apartment for Jacob, and I had the exact view to his windows, so I was basically watching him, ALL the time. Jake and I had been best friends since a long time but when I turned 13 I began feeling something more for him.

I heard some footsteps "_go away dad!"_ I thought, but of course he wouldn't listen, he silently opens my door.

"I didn't know you were awake, your mother and I just came from the hunting trip so well… Happy Birthday!" Today I turned 8 years of living ,so as usual Alice wanted to celebrate , so I'm sure that there were thousand of presents downstairs .

"No, she is just decorating." I grunted, is not that I don't like parties, or presents or fashion – I didn't inherit that from my mom, I just inherit one thing- Is just I don't like being the center of attention.

"Well, I just came up here to give you your present…want it now or later?"

_Are you kidding me give it to me dad!!! _I thought.

"okay, okay wait a sec." He got a small silver box, with a red bun. Okay so maybe it was a small box, but I'm sure it was something big. So I grave it and open it, and to my surprise it was something REALLY BIG!! It was a key with a keychain with the Porsche symbol on it. I just smile to my dad and said " thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

He just laugh and said to me "Don't you want to see it?"

"YES!!" and with that I went running to the garage, of course he was there before me, I just clicked the alarm button and see it was a Porsche cayenne 2010 it was silver, the only thing I thought of doing was scream and jump!! Suddenly I realize that my family – Jake included- was there watching me.

"Nessie, the food is ready and you're not dress up! Come let me dress you up" Like she was going to give me a chance, so I just extended my hand for her to dress me.

* * *

When she was done with me I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was lay down in its normal light brown curls, I was wearing a red wine strapless velvet dress, I had a pair of stilettos, and a I had a little of light make up on. I looke beautiful.

I went downstairs to meet my family including the wolves. Quil, Embry and Seth were there! So I smiled and went to give each on a hug and said "guys I can't believe you're here haven't seen you in ages! Who are you? When did you come

Here?"

Seth answered my questions "We're fine Ness thanks, we got here a couple of hour ago but Alice was working with you so we didn't bother, I can't believe you thought we'll miss your 8th birthday!" we all laugh. But then I notice Jacob wasn't here." he'll be coming soon" answered my father. When Jake came we – the pack and me- eat the food, then after a while of laughing and talking Alice said "okay so you opened your parents presents now open mine!" and she hand me a box it was sort of big, so I open it and it was a new hp pavilion dv4 laptop. And I looked at Alice she couldn't' give me this she was not like this and the she said

"This is basically Jasper's; I renovate your wardrobe for school." And I hugged her and the jazz and said "thanks guys!"

Then Emmett and rose gave me a new iPod touch, the Carlisle and Esme gave me a new green Sidekick LX, and the pack gave me a beautiful necklace with a silver "R" in it "thank you guy " I said while I was putting it on.

Then the wolf pack went back home – that was one of the good things about living in Vancouver, the pack was relatively close- Jake asked me if we I wanted to go for a walk so I just nodded I was dazzle he was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans and he looked so handsome.

We were walking to the forest and he stop and said "happy birthday Nessie, I wanted to give you this" and he took a silver chain with a wooden wolf. "its for you to know that I'll always be with you, ALWAYS" and he was putting it on me and when his lips were inches from mine he kissed my forehead. So I couldn't resist asking him "Jake do you love me?"

" yes, of course Nessie"

"No I mean love me, love me, like IN love with me?" I wanted so badly for him to answered yes, but instead he answered " Nessie you're just 8 years old, I love you …" he slowed and said in a different tone " but I'm not in love of you " I knew it , he would never love me like I did, but why did I felt like he was lying?a llittle tear fell from my eye.

"Nessie I need to tell you something" oh no that didn't sounded good. I clean my tear and just nodded.

"You know what imprint is right?" why was he asking me this? Again I just nodded.

"I imprinted on some one many years ago" now I wanted to run and cry but my body wouldn't respond. And again like an idiot I just nodded and said "who is it?" and my voice broke twice

And then he did something I didn't expect, he sized both my hands and said "you Nessie I imprinted in you! Since you were born." Now I was really sobbing , and he was comforting me "theeenn whhyyyy doon'tt youuuu looove meee?"

"Nessie you just too little , you're eight" Now I was angry , I got out of him and shout "DO YOU LOOK AT ME?!, DO I LOOK EIGHT??, OKAY SO YOU'LL SEE I'M NOT EIGHT!" and with that I went running to my room and locked up , and began crying in my pillow , after a while some one came knocking my door, and I shouted "GO AWAY!"

**so that is my first chapter please review!! hope you like it!! tell me what you think of it if its much drama . thanks**


	3. Author's Note

**Authors**** note:**

Hey guys thanks for your reviews even if they0re few I know I haven't post any chapters lately, is just that school work is killing me (literally) so I'll be posting a chapter maybe this Sunday or Monday please review and thanks.

Ps:/ I made a confusion, the Cullens aren't going to st. Aquinas high school they're going to the north vancuver high school.


	4. Forgiveness and Flour

**Chapter**** 2: ****Forgiveness****and****Flour**

_**Okay so sorry for not posting early but I had a lot of school work but here you are second chapter thanks for your reviews!! **_

_**Ps./ you can breath now WeAreTheFuture. Thanks for your reviews and to pawis platero and to I know bodwell high is a **_

So I feel sleep and dreamed of colors and shapes nothing really coherent. When I woke up I had red eyes and they were swollen too I went to take a bath to see if it dissimulate. When I finish taking a bath I notice that my family was gone there were no noises at all –usually my father will be playing the piano and Emmett will be watching TV – so I went down stairs and no one was there "Alice, mom , dad??" no one answered so I went to the kitchen and saw a note with my fathers calligraphy.

_Nessie: _

_We went to the mall –Alice drag us ALL! – we didn't wake you because you seem tired we are going to buy food too –and I'm sure that Alice would want to buy more clothe text me or call me if you need or want something_

_Love Dad and Mom _

_Ps:/ Give Jake a chance to explain him self , he's at his apartment , talk to him he needs you. He missed a part of the story. And he does love you he imprinted on YOU remember!!_

Okay, so basically he's right, so I was walking to his small house to talk to him I suddenly realized that I was brushing my hair with my fingers and fixing my clothe to look nice. When I got there I knocked his door "Jake its me open up we need to talk" I hadn't finished to talk and he opened the door I looked at him and he looked like he hadn't sleep for days and his eyes looked kind of swollen … had he been crying??

"My dad left me a note he says you didn't finish … yesterday" he just looked at me step aside and let me in his house. His house wasn't that big it had a kitchen a living room a hall way a bathroom and I guess the last door at the end of the hallway was his bedroom. I sat on the couch and he sat on the chair and he said "Nessie I lied to you I love you, and I am **in** love of you"

"then why did you said .." he cut me off and said

"Let me finish… When you were born I imprinted on you and well I made a promise to your dad and well I told him I wouldn't date you after you turn 10 years of living and I thought I could resist 10 years and not fall in love with you but I guess it didn't work "

I couldn't talk not because I was angry, no it was because if I opened mi mouth I would giggle he just tell me he loves me I was really happy , so to not look stupid I just nodded, then we keep silence, I was thinking on how to kill my father –hypothetically- but why didn't he think of me I still couldn't believe he told me he loves me, I was still resisting my laugh but if he said something I'll laugh for sure. After some minutes of silence he said " Nessie are you hungry" so that was it I laugh and said between giggles " yes starving "

So everything was back to normal or wasn't it? We got to the house and I asked him "what do you want to eat Jake?"

"Pancakes" he said, so I began to get all the ingredients and began reading the instructions.

"So 1 cup of flour…" but Jake's face was too near to the bowl and his face was now white with flour and I couldn't resist and I began to laugh." Oh so you're laughing now?" and he graved flour, tossed to my face and I began to cough, flour was coming out of my mouth and just laugh and said "Now that is funny."

When I stopped coughing I said "So this is war" and graved and egg and I throw it to his face and began to run and we began to throw thing – well food, maybe that's why my family went buying food the saw an empty fridge- he was right behind me, he kept chasing me and the I fell and he fell on top of me and we began to laugh. " look at your self Nessie you have egg in you hair" and he laugh "Are you making fun of me Jacob Black?" and with that I splash and egg in his hair and said "there much better" he wasn't laughing instead of that he was staring at my lips and he lean and when he was inches from my lips I had to said "Jake wait" he stopped dead and I continue "I can't kiss you, because you'll say we can't be together and that it was a mistake kissing me, so please don't "we stud up and he began "I'm sorry Nessie I Shouldn't have… I I" I put a finger in his mouth and said "Its okay I was getting away to, but lets clean this mess better"

"So we're clean and the house is clean, we beat a record in cleaning a messy room in 1 hour so they'll be back in a minute so lets see a movie" so we were watching _10 thing I hate about you _ and eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches when my family came in the house and I said "where were you? I though you were buying food "

"In the mall, with Alice, Nessie we are here early" said my dad, I just laughed it was true and I saw more bags that I would have imagine . and alice bought me more clothe.


	5. First Day of School

_**Sorry for not posting this chapter earlier but I had many school activities and then I got sick so I'm sorry. But here you go hope you like it =)**_

**Chapter 3: First day of School**

It was the last day of vacation and I was still memorizing the story, we were on the living room talking about it I was seating in the couch facing my head to the ceiling while my parents were on the love couch. Jake was sitting in the floor near my couch and my uncles were on the big couch Alice was there with Jazz and Rose was at the kitchen with Esme making my diner and Carlisle was at his office. I was nervous about the first day of school not about if someone will talk to me no that wasn't it was the story that got me all nervous is that lying got me nervous I mean I could lie but I didn't like it! "So Bella and Emmett are brother and sister, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward are sibling … wait what was Emmet's and Bella's last name?"

"We've been through and through they're the Cullen's they're Carlisle nephews you and Alice are twins, got it?" said Jasper

"Remember Jasper and Rose are twins and Edward is their smallest brother" said Emmett.

"So Jacob…" I said confused "My parents were Carlisle and Esme's friends and they died in a car accident a couple of years ago living me with their closes friends" Jake said with a tired like voice

"Okay I got it!" I said jumping out of my couch chair

"Repeat it" said Edward

"Okay … Alice and I are twins, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward sibling Jasper and Rosalie are twins then Emmett and Bella are siblings and Jake is a family friend and his parents died a couple of years ago and they left a will saying he was to live with us" everyone started to clap and I just laugh, they were happy I wasn't going to bother them anymore. Suddenly I was thirsty not in the vampire way just wanted something to drink.

"Renesmee no red bulls in the morning!" I just heard my dad shouting but I drunk it any way he just growled. "Dad can I go out you know to go to swim or hike or some thing like that?"

"Yes… but Jake is going with you" he had a smile in his mouth he was having a little revenge because I didn't obey him. _Okay two can play the game dad_ **I'm**_ having another red bull and I'm enjoying my day._

"Come Jake lets swim" its not that I don't like I didn't like spending a day with Jake its just that they way I love him makes it awkward to be with him.

So by 8:00 pm I was trying to sleep which was difficult I was too exited for tomorrow.

* * *

The next day I woke up early I went to take a bath and then went to my enormous walk in closet and took a blue skinny jeans and an Fab Plaid LS Button Top with a pair of blue sandals with a scarf and a blue Coat, then I went down stairs and the smell of cinnamon rolls and bacon hit me –yum my favorite- when I was down I saw Jake already eating.

"Hope you left me something!" I said laughing, he just laugh and said with his mouth full of food "of course" and he pass me a plate with like 4 or 5 cinnamon rolls and 3 pieces of bacon "thanks" I said sarcastically "you're welcome" he said with a smile the kind of smile I couldn't resist but laugh too. After eating 2 pieces of cinnamon rolls I remembered I hadn't asked something to my dad.

"Dad in what class am I?" "You Alice and Jake are in 10th grade Bella and me are in 11th and Jasper Rosalie and Emmett are in 12th and remember not to call me dad" "and Dad can I ride my Porsche?" I asked a little exited "Yes, that is for you to ride it isn't it?" I just smiled and went to the garage

"Jake is ridding with you" said my mom "oh… okay" So I got to drive to school but he was driving back. We got to school and I took out my Victoria secret pink blue tote bag, suddenly I realized that many students were watching us, I just took a deep breath and began walking to the main office.

* * *

Every one was there already , my dad gave me my time table I had all normal classes –Geometry, History, Biology, Geography, Chemistry, English/Literature, Spanish, PE, and music- MUSIC?! "Da- Edward why do I have music Alice and Jake have an optional class?"

I liked music I could play the piano and sing really well, but I've never sing in public. "Nessie you have an amazing voice and you can play the piano I think that music is fine for you" And he walk away hand in hand with my mom and he was smiling.

In my first period I had Geometry, History, Biology and Geography. I had two classes with Jake, one with Alice, and one ALONE. I was walking with Jake to my locker and I realize that Jake's was next to mine. I place my thing in and we began to walk to our first class Geometry.

Then I realize there was something different in Jake " Jake what is it that you look different?" I asked. "Its my clothe" he said with a smile. Andwell he did looked better before, I mean seeing his abs all day, but I liked his new_ "style"_. We got to class and sat together, then after some minutes the teacher came in and said "hello, my name is Mr. Brown and I'll be your Geometry teacher, just to start I'll make you introduce your selves"

A boy began his name was Alex, he had messy bronzed hair and aqua eyes, he was tall but not an as tall as Jake and not as handsome. Then they were other kids but I didn't paid attention to them, but they were this girls name Gaby and Adrianna who catch my attention, Gaby had light brown hair and kind of brown greenish eyes, Adrianna had kind of red brown hair and gray eyes they were both really pretty girls. Then it was my time to introduce my self "my name is Renesmee Cullen, but every body calls me Nessie, I come from New Jersey, my father is a doctor and my mom doesn't work. My hobbies are singing, playing the piano and sometime other instruments" Then after everyone was done introducing them selves he put us some geometry exercises – which by the way were so easy- and with that class was over.

Jake and I were walking in the halls to my next class which I had alone. "So what do you think of school so far?" he asked suddenly. "Boring, I mean I now almost everything and I haven't talked to anyone so far." I said in a matter of fact voice. "Someone will talk to you I'm sure" they way he said that seamed sort of angry and scared. When we got to my class he looked kind of sad and scared to leave me alone, he gave me a sweet small kiss on the forehead and I felt an electricity current go to my body , and I blushed –for sure-, I quickly went to seat to the first chair I found to try to breath again.

"Are you okay?" that voice made me jump and I was sort of surprised to see the guy from Geometry here, Alex.

"What are you doing Alex already flirting with the new girl? I'm Gaby by the way, this is Alex the stalker, and she is Adrianna but we call her Ade you're _re-nas-my_ right?"

Ah great nobody could said my name. "Is _re-nes- mee_, but call me Nessie is way easier" I said the nicest way and then smiled to her, she smiled back.

Gaby had like a normal teenager girl, she and Ade were wearing kind of flip-flops, Ade had like an diferent way of dressing but she still looked pretty.

Then Ade finally talked "You're the girl who has like a 20 sibling's right?" I sort of laugh and said "no I only have 7 and with me we're 8"and she answered "I know is just sarcasm" Oh crap I forgot that "oh right, ha"I smiled and they smiled back.

"So you're adopted right?" asked Gaby. "Yes, we all are, my brothers and sisters. Emmett the big one with short brown curly hair, Bella the one with long brown curly hair are actually brother and sister, Rosalie the tall one with bronzed hair, and Jasper the tall one with kind of curly bronzed hair are actually twins and Edward the big one with short straight bronzed hair is their small brother, then there is my twin sister Alice she is short and has short straight brown hair, and finally Jake who was always a family friend but his parents died in a car accident and in the will they left my Dad as a guardian so Carlisle couldn't say no and he took him"

"Wow I only have one sister" Said Gaby and I laughed "some times is not so cool having a big family" I said, and worst with a mindreading Dad. suddenly I notice another girl there listening to my conversation she had a prostitute style I mean she was wearing a skirt with black tights and a too tight shirt , she was the only one wearing stilettos and she looked ugly, and then she asked me "is you brother available I mean the bronzed color hair? No offence but he is hot!" she then made a face that disgusted me, I mean iugh she was talking about my father.

"NO! I mean…sorry, but no none of them are available; you were talking about Edward he's with Bella, Jasper is with Alice, Rosalie is with Emmett." "So you're with Jake?" Asked Gaby. "Umm… no he's my friend and I love him… but just as friends of course" of course I was telling the truth…well half of it. "So are you joining anything like a club, we all are cheerleaders" Said Ade.

They did have body for cheerleaders, except for the other girl, she was sort of fat. "That's cool" I said with a smile. "You should join too; you have body for a cheerleader" Said Ade, but the other girl turns to give her a dark look. "Oh… um thanks but I'm already in the music club" Gaby grasped which made me jump, and scared me, "yes, sorry Nessie, now Aly will have some company! What do you do sing, or play any instrument?"

"I sing and play the piano, and where is the teacher I mean we've been talking like 20 minutes!"i asked. "Oh yes, they must be in a meeting … they always have meetings on the first day of school, but they almost always have it at the last period, but maybe they decide to make it early wait.." and Gaby got out of the class to see.

"So they just leave us here without worrying?"I asked stupidly. "Yes" answered the other girl who's name I didn't know or either care but I asked to be polite. "Sorry but I didn't catch your name"

"Chelsea" she said in a bitter voice, I remembered that she was in Geometry but she wasn't sitting with Gaby and Ade. Then Ade said "So you should join the squad, Alex is in the football team and he's great, he's captain, then there's Josh, Aaron, Robert, and Mark. The squad is made by Gaby our captain, Cheals, Aly, Paula and me."

"You should join us, you could get a boy quick, I mean you are pretty, the football team will be interested in you … except for rob he's with Aly, Aaron he's with Ade , and Mark is with me and Josh is almost with P. so those are of limits." Gaby said with a smile "okay… I'm not interested in looking for a guy right now but thanks for the record" Is not that the football team hasn't full with handsome boy is just that I just had eyes for Jake…unfotunally. Then the bell rang "well I guess I'll see you around guys" I said with a smile. "Wait we were wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with us?" Said Gaby. Ummm I didn't really knew, I mean I wanted to eat with Jake but… well

"okay sure, I'll tell my family I won't be eating with them, okay see you!" When I was out of the door Jake was waiting there for me, but he didn't looked happy. "Jake what's up? Are you okay? You look kind of angry" I asked him. "I don't like that guy" he said, a notice were he was looking and I saw that he was looking at Alex"I heard them talking on who will date you first" he said with a growl, iugh I wasn't interested.

We were walking and I suddenly saw that Chelsea was staring at Jake with a smile and I could almost hear what she was thinking. _Crazy bitch _I thought. So, we got to class and Alice was sitting there waiting for us, I sat at her side and Jake at the other side.

"What took you so long? The good thing is that the teacher isn't here yet!"

"Could you relax shortie we came on time you came early so chill" said Jake, then the teacher came in and said "hello everyone my name is Mr. Earls I'll be teaching you Biology this year, I hope you study because I won't be giving extra points I don't believe in that things, so you better study" he looked kind of angry, I whispered to Alice "I think he's strict" but may be not low enough "miss in this class there is no whispering or talking okay?" think he didn't heard what I said or we will be shouting even louder."Yes, sir" I said.

Then we had a couple of other classes and then it was time for lunch I told Alice I won't be having lunch with them. I went to the cafeteria, and Gaby called me from the middle of the cafeteria, so I went to were she was, there were 4 other boys, and other girls at the end we were 11 counting me.

"Come, I'll introduce you to the others. This is alexia but we call her Aly, this is Aaron, Mark my boyfriend, Josh , Robert but we call him Rob, and this is Paula" for me they were all pretty except for Chelsea. Aly was short she had brown hair and kind of gray eyes she was beautiful, Paula had a Latin kind of face she had dark brown eyes and she also was really beautiful. Then for the boys they all were muscular and tall not as tall as Jake and not as muscular as Emmett. WE all sat and eat food wasn't so great, they asked a lot of questions like Where did I came from?, Why did we moved here?, if I was having a good time, and stuff like that.

Suddenly my phone started to ring and they all took their cell phones, Ade had a Samsung, Aly had a blackberry, Chelsea had a LG, Paula had a Juicy Couture Sidekick, Gaby a blackberry, Alex had a iphone, Mark had a Motorola Q Verizon, Rob a black berry too, Aaron had a Samsung Alias, Josh had a Palm Centro. The all opened but they all looked at each other apparently none of their phones was, it was mine. It was a text from Alice I said:

_Are you sitting with us in Chemistry?_

_Ps: is Jake I forgot my phone at home._

I just laugh and answered "_yes"_, and we started texting a lot , after a while I realized that everyone was looking at me and Josh said "does your boyfriend misses you?, tell him not to worry we will give you to him later" and they all laugh and I join them and then told them "I have no boyfriend, Jake is just a friend" and I saw both Chelsea and Alex's face lit up.

I had another couple of classes and a free hour with Jake but he said he won't have it anymore because he'll be at the football team. He said I'll be alone, "Why don't you join something too?" he asked. "The girls have told me to join the cheerleaders but I just don't know" After all does classes I had music while Jake and Alice were at took me to my class and whispered _good luck _in my ear which made me had goose dumps.

I got to class and Aly was there she waved at me and I saw that Alex and Chelsea were here, I paid no attention to Chelsea and said to Alex "Alex didn't know you were in this class!" He looked at me and said in a very good imitation of a sexy voice "You don't know many of my abilities and talents" the way he said that made it almost sexual, which made me laugh, and Aly laugh awkwardly and hit him in the guts.

Then when they thought I wasn't hearing she tried to whisper really low but because of my vampire skills I listened "I hope she didn't get your innuendo!" I wanted to laugh even more but I had to resist or they'll be asking how I listened.

"okay every one sit down, sit down, you will have an audition for me to determine if you'll be in this class , so okay for the new ones and the ones who don't know me I'm Mrs. Cune I'm your music teacher if you don't classify I'm sure the Spanish or French teacher, you will sing or play the instrument and I'll tell you if you classify or not, okay so first goes Alexia, ah Aly delight me please" "Ha-ha thanks I'll sing 'When Love Takes Over'"

_It's complicated,  
It always is,  
That's just the way it goes._

_Feels like I've waited so long for this,  
I wonder if it shows._

_Head under water,  
Now I can't breathe,  
It never felt so good._

_Cause I can feel it coming over me,  
I wouldn't stop it if I could._

_[Chorus:]  
When love takes over,  
Yeah,  
You know you can't deny.  
When love takes over,  
Yeah,  
Cause something's here tonight._

_Give me a reason,  
I gotta know,  
Do you feel it too?_

_Can't you see me here on overload,  
And this time I blame you._

_Mmmm  
Lookin' out for you to hold my hand,  
Feels like I could fall._

_Now love me right,  
Like I know you can,  
We could loose it all._

She was awesome. We all clapped and then after a few was Chelsea turn Mrs. Cune said "umm, Chelsea we've heard you sing I've tell you have no talent darling, why don't you get Spanish or something?"

"No I went to class on summer I've improve, I'll sing love story of Taylor swift."

_We were both young, when I first saw you_

"Ahh Chelsea we've heard enough, thanks" Chelsea got down of the stage and throws me killing sight and she just left almost screaming.

"Why does she hate me?" I asked Aly. "Oh, she doesn't hate you is just that she and Alex have the off and go story, but last year Cheals changed a lot she was just like us but she became a bitch she now sleeps with anyone so Alex wasn't interested in her anymore and it seems like Alex likes you" We both turn to see and saw that Alex was there playing the guitar on stage he was pretty good.

After Alex it was my turn and I sang take a bow by Rihana.

_Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oooooo, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out_

_[Chorus]  
Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow_

They all clapped for me, then Mr. Cune said "Oh My God! Aly I think you've got some competition, do you play any instruments?"

"Yes, I can play the piano."i said

She smile and when she was done with the auditions she said "okay so the one that are in are: Aly of course, Alex, Max, Jason, Nicholas, and Renesmee."I smiled and Aly hugged me.

"Okay so our first presentation is Homecoming so Aly…" but Aly interrupted and said "Mrs. Cune I've sang many times, Why doesn't Nessie sings this time?"

"Are you sure? 'Cause both of you can sing" Said Mrs. Cune.

"I prefer prom, we could both sing on prom if you don't mind" Said Aly.

"I think it's perfect! But of course if Renesmee agrees?" Said Mrs. Cune.

"Yes its okay for me" And the bell rang. "Do you have PE? What I'm talking about all 10th grade have PE together lets go" but outside was Jake waiting

"so I guess I'll talk to you in PE bye" said Aly and she just smiled at me and waved at Jake he waved back.

"So how was your class?" he asked "It was really cool, Aly sings amazing!" I said and then explain who has in and out. "Oh that explains why a girl name Chelsea got in class after a while she seemed angry, she was trying to flirt with me after that but I didn't paid attention"okay so I officially hated Chelsea! She was a bitch!

We got to PE and we have basketball Paula was amazing I was in her group and Alice and all of the others. It made me laugh 'cause Aly wasn't really concentrating in the game she was talking to Rob with made it funny, Paula still had glances at Josh but she was really into the game, the it was Gaby she was good but she told me she was better as a cheerleader. After class it was time for living Jake and I got to our lockers – because my new friend were at another cheerleading practice- and then we left to our house we talked with everyone and when it was time for bed I dreamt with Jake –which was normal- and I also dreamt with Alex which was really weird.


	6. Cheerleading and Movies

_Sorry! For posting this so late! But I had a few difficulties but thanks for wait! And here you are a brand new chapter. Hope you like it and review! Please_

**Chapter four: Cheerleading and Movies night**

It's been an awesome week; today was Friday, in the week I've been eating one day with my family and other day with my new friends. Today I eat with my family, we were sitting on our usual table, and my father was having a headache…boy were thinking dirty things of me or my family-girls of course- as usual. But seeing his facial expressions was priceless.

"You think this is funny Renesmee? If you could listen to mind you would go nuts!"

_Yeah right dad but thanks God I can't hear them! Ha-ha_

"Renesmee could you please stop thinking this is funny?"_ okay, God chill, I'll wonder other thing._

Like were the hell is Jake? "Football tryouts" said my father in a low whisper.

Then I began talking with Alice about the outfit for Monday –which was her favorite topic for lunch. Then after a while of Alice torture, the football team came in and Jake was after them with a big grin on his face, the grin **I **loved the most! My Dad just turns to face me and having an expression that said why_ do you think about those things?_

"Exactly what I was thinking" said my father, and I just smile.

Then Alex came to face me and said "Wow, Jake is an awesome player! Why didn't you tell me, Ness?"

I just smiled at him and said "'Cause I didn't knew either" I looked at Jake and he just smiled and winked at me.

"The only thing missing is for you to become a cheerleader" said Alex with a smile on his face.

"Umm I don't know I'll think about it 'Kay?" I said forcing a smile, since the first day of school all my friends have been teasing me with becoming a cheerleader, I asked my parents if that was possible and they said that that kind of things that cheerleaders do is natural for vampires and that I could easily do it but I wasn't sure if I wanted that amount of attention.

"Ness that's all you say every time someone mentions cheerleading 'I'll think abut it ', if you don't know gymnastic why don't you tell the girls?" Alex said.

"No, I do know gymnastic…but… umm… I'm still thinking about it" I said, he just smiled and walked away. Then Jake sat down.

"Well that was easy, the try outs I mean, God I'm starving… are you gonna eat that? Well of course you aren't" Jake said to my father, he and all my family members passed him their food. After Jake swallowed –literally- his food, then all my friends came…including Chelsea and her friend which name I didn't new it was something like Macy or Tracy some thing with 'acy', but I don't remember or care for the fact.

Chelsea almost run to Jake and told him "W-O-W, awesome you're on the team! Congrats!" and with that she hugged him, like really hugged him!

_OH I'M KILLING THIS GIRL!_

And my dad whispered low enough only for me and my family too hear "_Renesmee calm down she is just a human!" I actually don't care dad!_

And I think Jake heard and he said "Wow calm down girl" he said laughing and gently pushed her. Then Gaby, Aly, Ade and Paula came too

"Congrats Jake!" They all shouted at he same time; o did I mention my friends like Jake too, well actually who wouldn't? I mean he is nice, and funny, and laughs gorgeously, and is tall, and he is hot and… "Ness! God Nessie!" Gaby was calling me, God I was day dreaming what an idiot!

"Umm…well anyway we're leaving" said Alice, and all my family -Jake included- stud up and left.

"Sorry you were saying?" I said, "Nessie you have something here a little bit of drooling" Said Chelsea and she and her friend laughed, I smiled and said "Oh look you drop something … Your virginity"

I was actually holding laughter of her face and her friends, she opened her mouth and then closed it, and really mad she left. I wasn't actually worried if my friends said something too me, anyway they were on my side, they thought it wasn't nice for her to go sleeping around with any boy.

Gaby looked at me "A little harsh but true… anyway we came here to tell you that the tryouts are after lunch. You have a free hour after right? She said and I just nodded "Okay so you'll come right?"

"Don't know, maybe" I said

"Come on Ness, just do the try outs it wouldn't hurt, if you're good then great, if you're not it won't matter" Ade said Smiling.

"Okay okay I'll do it!" I said with a little excitement. "YES!" they all shouted. And in that second the bell rang and they all stud up "Bye Ness" said Aly, "See you in bit" Said Paula.

After Lunch I went to Gym and it was full of girls, they were all talking and gossiping and in that instant this girl looked at me and said to her friend "_They're gonna accept her she's her friend, so unfair if she's bad"_

"_Bitch"_ I murmured to my self. After a while I began to read the book of English "sense an sensibility" by Jane Austen, and later it was my turn to pass, I was actually a little nervous, when I entered I wanted to laugh it was funny that they were actually in a long table like in the movie of

"_bring it on"_

"Okay hi Ness, you have practiced gymnastic right?" said Gaby.

"Yes a bit when I was smaller" Okay BIG lie. "Okay let's try..." Said Ade.

And I did all they told me, and landed on my feet all the time, I was actually chocked with my self. We finish the try outs and they told me the results would soon be published.

So I went to my other classes and after music I stayed to sing a little bit by my own.

I went to my car, and saw that Jake was there waiting for me, God he looked so Handsome he was hearing a long sleeve v-neck shirt which made his muscles show even more and a casual Jeans and some casual shoes. Was he sweating? I mean he is wet… Oh is Drizzling.

"Hey, sorry you had to wait for me under the rain, but I thought you were leaving with my parents" I said as I opened the door and he opened the other for himself.

"Oh its okay, rain doesn't bother me and anyway I'll be dry in no time." He said with a smile on his lips and just couldn't help but to smile too. I start the engine and turned on the radio.

"So how was music club?" Jake asked.

"Oh fine we're practicing for homecoming, which is like 2 months or something like that, but Mrs. Cune wants everything perfect" I answered, laughing without humor "And how was Football practice or train or how ever you call it?"

"Didn't have today, we only have to train during week days except for Friday." he said, and I just nodded and began to sing along the radio, and in the distance I heard my cell phone rang.

"Can you pass me my phone Jake?" I said

"You know most of the percentage of car accidents is because the driver is talking by phone?" Jake said.

"No I didn't know…just pass me the phone Jake!" I said, he laughed and passed me the phone, I saw it was a text from Paula.

"_Hey! What are you doing tonight? If you don't have plans come _

_To my house round 8:00 pm, we're all watching movies"_

I looked at Jake and texted back:

"_No I don't have plans. Your house cool. Can I bring Jake?"_

I continued driving and talking random things with Jake. When we were getting close to the house I heard my phone rang again, but waited until we reached the house. I was entering the house and saw it was another text from Paula it said:

"_Yes, of course you can bring him! Bring some movies if you have,_

_Scary one, we're watching them with the boys! Lost of hugs! Ha-ha!_

_See ya Chica!_

I just laugh "lots of hugs" I said in a low whisper. "What?" said Jake. "Nothing, hey look, want to go to Paula's they're all going to watch movies there, scary one, your favorites."

I said entering the house, before he could answer I said "Mom, Dad? Are you here?" they both appear in a second "Look can I go to Paula's house they're all going and they're watching movies and all that"

"Yeah sure honey, but be here at 11pm okay?" Said my father.

"Yes dad I'll be here 11 sharp, Thanks!" I said with a smile, and hugged them both. Then I went upstairs to change of clothe, then saw the clock and I saw I had time so I went to the entertainment room and took out some movies, then I began playing play station with Emmett.

"Oh look Nessie there's Jake without shirt" Said Emmett trying to distract me so he would win.

"Yeah right" I said rolling my eyes. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"Very, no I'm just kidding kiddo"

"Well in that case then take this!" I said and made a movement and he was dead.

"Shit! Ness stop kicking my ass!" said Emmet truly upset.

"Sorry Emmett but I'm natural" I said with a smile and then saw my watch "Oh crap! Is already time" I said standing up.

"Come on Ness one last time! Go fashionably late! Be a rebel!" said Emmett

"Yeah thanks for the advice Emmett really, but I'm already late okay?

See ya! I'll kick your butt anytime soon, I promise." I said with a smile bent down and give him a kiss on the head.

"Yeah like that's gonna happen" said Emmett.

"Yeah you're right, oh no look at the score, bye Emmet" I said and went running out of the room.

"Jake are you coming?" I said as he was hatching a movie.

"Oh yeah forgot and I already made a date!" Said Jake with a sad face.

"Oh really, with who?" I asked almost laughing

"With the couch and the TV" he said with a grin in his face.

"Yeah, actually I'm sure Paula has a TV and a couch okay, so let's go. Come on stand up." Said extending my arms to pull him, but instead of pulling him he pull me and I fell on top of him at first we both laugh, but then I looked up and his lips were just inches of mine I just cleared my throat and stud up.

"Okay let's go we're gonna be really late" I said and walked to the garage.

The drove to Paula's house was really quiet and awkward. We were listening to the radio when my cell began to buzz. It was a text from Ade.

_Hey girl you coming? Look if you're coming please bring some snacks 'cause we don't have enough okay?_

"Jake are you in the mood for shopping groceries? They're missing some snack so they've asked if we could buy some" I said smiling at him

"Okay let's go, as long as** I **choose the snacks all good to me." Said Jake

So we stopped at a groceries store and we started on the snacks side.

"okay so what should we buy?" I asked innocently, he just stare at me with a expression that said _What's you're damage?_

"Okay you choose" I said. He began graving one of every thing, Doritos, Lays, Fritos, Cheetos, Chex mix, Ruffles, Pringles, Ritz, Gold fish, Oreos, M&M, Reese's, and a lot more. After buying all that Jake took almost all the bags to the car, when we got to Paula's they were almost all there, except for Chelsea and Alex, but they told me Alex wasn't feeling so great after lunch.

"Good for you to join us! Finally! We thought you weren't coming. Oh you bought the snacks thanks! How much do I owe you?" Paula said.

"Oh nothing, the snacks are on us" I said with a smile, and then sat on the couch and I saw that the Mark and Josh were playing in the play station.

"Oh Josh press that one and that one" I said, he did it and he killed Mark

"Oh thanks a lot Ness" said Mark sarcastically.

"Sorry Mark but your defense was lower, so I saw my possibilities and helped the best to win" I said with a grin.

"So how come you know more of video games than us?" asked Mark.

"I play with Emmett all the time so he teaches me how to play well, and how to beat him which I do all the time" I said prod of my self. They all smiled and the boys continue to play and they eventually asked me to help them.

"So is Chelsea going to come?" That didn't come out of my mouth; it came out of Jacob's. I just looked at him in shock and turned to see other way. The boys began to make a scandal and began whistling and 'uuu' ing.

"No she's not coming she had a 'date' but we all know what that means" Gaby said, with that face that she does when she doesn't like something.

"Jake You've got something for her?" Rob asked.

"No, it was just a question you just misread my intentions. Anyway are we watching any movie?" Jake said.

"Yeah actually we should see some of the classic scary movies you know, they're really cool." Said Aly, speaking for the first time since we arrive. So Aly played the first movie and it was like they had synchronized it they all sat in couples:

Rob and Aly, Aaron and Ade, Mark and Gaby, Josh and Paula. So that left Jake and me. We sat together and because we've many movies together, Jake put his around my shoulder and I cuddle into his chest. Then we began to feel weird because of all the things our friends were saying things like; "do you think they're secretly dating?", or "that explains a lot". And other things like that, then Jake fake a yawn and he took his arm from my back and we both sat properly.

So we saw a couple of movies and then when I saw my watch it was 11:31.

"Jake my dad's gonna kill us he said 11 sharp and is 11:31"And we both stud up at the same time, they put pause to the movie and Paula said

"What's going on my parents don come back until pass 12."

"I now but we told Carlisle that we'll be back at 11 sharp and our curfew already pass. Sorry but we need to be back now, call me maybe we can hang out tomorrow, bye and sorry." I said and the all whispered bye because Gaby and Aly were fast asleep.

"Bye see ya guys" said Jake in a low whisper. We both got out and then in the car I said to Jake "We can't lie he'll just read our mind and the punishment will be even more horrible so we'll just say the truth okay?"

"Yeah I know Nessie, I'm not stupid" he said in an angry tone.

"Okay sorry didn't mean to offend you" I said with a little of sour in my voice.

What the hell was happening to him? Why was he mad at me it's not fair.

"Okay, why are you mad at me?" I said not seeing his eyes.

"I' m not mad at you Nessie. Is just a little frustrating that can't even watch a movie with you in my arms with out feeling the urge to kiss you or others miss understanding what that means." Said Jake hitting the car.

"Well then kiss me" I said with out thinking it.

"You know that I want to, but I can't I promised your dad that I wouldn't" said Jake with anger in his face.

"Okay we are home" I said parking me on the front porch of the house. I got out of the car and went directly to my room with out caring that my father was mad. I got to my room and change into my pj's and then got my iPod and lay down with the music as loud as it could be.

The next morning I woke up because of the music's volume, and I saw that the clock said 5:25 too early so I got up and change to a spots outfit to go for a run to be able to forget a little of yesterday's chat. I got out by my window, because I really didn't want to confront my family.

I began running as faster as I could – with out the vampire ability of speed-got my iPod out and began selecting a song when I bumped some one.

"Ups sorry I wasn't lo- Alex?" I couldn't believe that it was him.

"Hey Ness, how are you?" Said Alex removing his earphone to talk.

"Hey, fine, how are you, how is it that you're here?" I said in a stupid tone of voice this is just so weird.

"I come to take a run every day here; my car is parked just some miles away from here. What about you were did you left your car? So I can get you there, they say there's a lot of animals here wild ones." He said trying to scare me.

"Oh I live some miles away from here, so it is in the garage." I said with a smile.

"You live here? That's weird I thought it was only a zone for hikers."

"Well my family likes to hick now and then, so we live here, and there isn't any wild life around here."

"Oh well I'm telling you what I heard, hey I was on my way to my car want to join me for breakfast?"

"Umm my family doesn't know where I am, and I don't have my cell phone right know"

"Well call your father" he said and took his Iphone from his pocket "here you go"

"Umm ok thanks, I think I'll text him" I was still to mad to talk to him. So I texted

_Dad it's me Nessie, I'll go to have breakfast with a friend tell mom so she doesn't get worry, see you in a while. Please don't get mad at me_

_Love you _

"Thanks, let's go. So why do you come to run here?" I said giving him his phone.

"You're welcome, umm because is a big area and I need to do physical activities to be on the football team. And this is the easer way to keep my shape." I involuntary looked at his abs and by the shirt he was wearing you could easily see the shape of his six pack, well Jake had eight packs.

"Oh, but what I meant was if you've heard that there's wild animals in this area then why do you come here?" I asked innocently, while looking at the floor.

"Well…that's a really good question…I guess I like danger… ha." he said while scratching his neck awkwardly.

"Umm okay"I said

"Here we are, my car" I've never really seen Alex's car but it was an amazing car, a black Cadillac escalade 2010.

"Wow nice car, escalade 2010, right?" I said admiring his car.

"Yes, how did you knew?" he said

"When you live with Emmett and Rose, is impossible not to know about cars" I said making a grin

"So let's go to eat, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere" I still wasn't in the adequate mood to have fun.

"O…kay" he said.

We got to McDonalds and we eat in silence for a while and I try to break the ice by saying "So, did you steal that escalade?"

"No, my parents bought it for me to my 15th birthday." He said.

"Oh that's nice my parents bought my car for my 16th birthday, it was my first car, and so on what do you parents work?"

"My parents are divorced, my car was a present from mom and stepfather, he's more a father than my dad, but anyway my father sent me a laptop, I haven't seen him since they split up when I was 10, its been a long time, anyway my father is a surgeon in L.A, my stepdad he is the vice president on a big company and my mom is a lawyer and she has her own firm, what about your parents? "

"Umm, Carlisle is a doctor, but he is also in a lot of investments, Esme, she doesn't work that much she used to work back in Alaska. But its not like we need the money, Carlisle inherit a lot of money when his parents died and he invested with that so it got multiplied in a lot of money, or something like that I never memorized the story, ha-ha" I said looking down with a grin, trying to remember the story.

"So are you ready to go?" Asked Alex a while later.

"Yeah, sure" In that same instant my cell began to vibrate. "Sorry I have to answer" He just nodded. "Hey Dad"

"_RENESMEE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?WE GOT DISTRACTED FOR A SECOND AND THEN YOU DISSAPEAR FROM YOUR ROOM! WE TRACK YOU AND THEN YOU GET IN A CAR! WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING! YOU'RE GROUNDED WITHOUT ARGUING! COME HOME IN THIS INSTANT!"_

"Okay Dad, whatever you say, I'll be there in some minutes"

"_YOU BETTER BE!"_

"Going" Then he hung up with out saying a thing. "We better leave mi Dad is really mad, let's go."

"Oh sorry it's my fault, I shouldn't have asked you, but didn't you send him a text?""

"Yeah I'm not sure if he read it" _maybe a jerk read it,_ I added in my mind. We got to my house.

"Thanks so much for everything Alex I really needed that." I said with a smile, he just smiled back to me, he leaned and he gave me a peek in the cheek.

"I'm glad you had a good time Ness see you on Monday." I got out of the car and I knew that in side my house what was waiting for me was hell but in this instant I didn't care, I didn't knew exactly why.

Inside was a catastrophe my Dad was shouting, Jake was shouting, my mom was trying to calm them, and I was standing there in chock.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Carlisle, it was the first time I heard my grandpa shout, "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! Nessie is fine and that's the important thing here! So cut it off!" and with that he left, leaving us in perfect silence.

"YOU. ARE. GROUNDED! UPSTAIR TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" that was the last thing my father said, and he disappeared.

"thanks Jake, really, you had to erase de message for me just to get in trouble, you're amazing you really are" and with that I went into my room.

_I hope you liked it, I took long time to write it I know I'm sorry, well I guess I'm back! Review! Please!_


End file.
